Tu sin mi
by Sehira Kikyo
Summary: Aqui les traigo el tributo a : 1.Endaki EndoxAki,MarkxSilvia 2. a una cancion que me trae algo mas que recuerdos... espero que les guste


**Primero aclarar que ni el tema nila letra es mia, tampoco me pertenece inazuma eleven, pero hago este pequeño tributo para una pareja que desde el principio sabia que no hiba a funcionar, estoy hablando del famoso Endaki (EndoxAki,MarkxSilvia) la verdad nunca me gusto,*sin ofender a nadie* pero aquí les dejo una de las canciones que me pareció algo relacionado con ellos.**

**Espero que comenten.**

* * *

**Es terrible, percibir, que te vas**

**Y no sabes el dolor…Que has dejado justo en mi**

**Te has llevado la ilusión de que un día tú serás…**

**Solamente para mí... o para mí.**

"_Aki Kino, nunca pensé que me enamoraría tanto de ti, la verdad, me gusta tu forma de ser, como tratas a los demás, eres una chica maravillosa; tanto que te quise con mi alma, con mi vida mas que todo con todo mi ser. Desde que entraste al club de Soccer tome confianza en ti."_

Mientras el portero de Raymon escribía estas líneas, escuchaba el tema de Dread mar- Tu sin mi, a la chica que algún día amo.

-Kino, cuanto te quise…

**Muchas cosas... han pasado… mucho tiempo**

**Con la duda y el rencor… que despertamos al ver…**

**Que no nos queríamos… no ya no**

**Ya no nos queríamos… o no.**

"_Recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasamos, en entrenamientos, en partidos, siempre estabas con nosotros, pero la llegada de Ichinose al equipo te afecto, y mucho, ¿Crees que no lo note? Pues estas muy equivocada; no podía hacer nada le gustabas a el y en allí me di cuenta de que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser realidad, por que no nos queríamos. Por un momento pensé, que sentías algo por mi que si tu sentías lo mismo por mi podríamos intentarlo pero no; se que me quisiste por que te recordaba al Estado Unidense, tenia los mismos animos que el y solo por eso me quisiste, pero ese amor no es nada comparado con el amor que sentías por el"_

-Que buenos momentos que pasamos Aki, nunca los olvidare. Como nunca olvidare que me quisiste un poco.

**Y ahora estaaaaaaaass tu sin mi y que hago con mi amor…**

**El que era para ti, y con toda la ilusión…**

**Del que un día tú fueras solamente para mí…**

**O para mí… (Bis)**

"_Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi, no era mas de lo que yo pensaba, me dedique al Soccer por completo con la llegada de Ichinose el equipo mejoro, pero no tanto como mi animo. Lo tome de buena manera pero no podía concentrarme… te veía con el, junto el, apoyándolo a el y no pude aceptarlo._

_Que suerte tuviste casi nadie se dio cuenta de que un día sentiste algo por mi, pero el me quito la ilusión de que tuviéramos algo… pero no lo culpo a el, si no a ti; no es por ofenderte o tratarte mal, solo me desahogo en esta carta. En principio no debiste compararme con el chico al quien en realidad amabas, y me rompiste el corazón, y como dice una canción /__**Y que hago con mi amor, el que era para ti/ ¿**__A quien le daré este amor que era para ti?"_

**Te comprendo… puedo ver, que el amor que un día yo te di…**

**No ha llenado a tu interior, es por eso que te vas…**

**Alejándote de mi…**

**Y sin mirar hacia atrás… hacia atrás.**

"_Sabes, pensaba en eso ¿A quien le daré este amor que era para ti?... encontré a alguien que… también esta en el equipo, ella me apoyo; mientras tu mirabas a tu amado yo la miraba a ella que parecía tan tierna, tan frágil y te aseguro que a ella le daré mas amor que el que te di a ti; a si ella no me dejara y se que permanecerá a mi lado. Te comprendo, se como te sientes cuando te enamoras de verdad, y si tu no miras atrás te prometo que tampoco mirare atrás"_

**Pero yo, corazón, entendí en el tiempo que paso…**

**Que no nos servía ya, la locura de este amor…**

**Que un día si se fue y que nunca mas volvió…**

**No, no.**

"_En ese tiempo, que el llego, entendí que no me amabas de verdad, se que si el no hubiera venido ahora me amarías, pero el destino no estaba de mi lado y lo acepto, gracias al destino tu te quedas con tu amado y yo con mi amada y te pido que no lo defraudes; se que no lo harás y te deseo lo mejor."_

**Y ahora estaaaaaaaass tu sin mi y que hago con mi amor…**

**El que era para ti, y con toda la ilusión…**

**Del que un día tú fueras solamente para mí…**

**O para mí… **

"_Con mis ultimas líneas me despido, de ti y tu amor que siempre lo tendrá el, tu también tienes su amor te lo aseguro además ¿quien no querría ser tu novio?, antes de poner mas líneas me despido con todas las suertes que tendrás para tu futuro. Y si sentiste algo muy fuerte por mi te pido que me perdones, pero no puedo mas"_

**Y ahora estaaaaaaaass tu sin mi y que hago con mi amor…**

**El que era para ti, y con toda la ilusión…**

**Del que un día tú fueras solamente para mí…**

**O para mí… **

**Nanananana…. nana nana.**

_Mamoru Endo._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Siendo sincera, me tarde un buen rato en hacer esto, los tomatazos no tantos xfa**


End file.
